


Castiel Learns to Make Coffee

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Castiel pops at a friend's to ask her to show him how to make coffee. He wants to cheer up Dean.





	Castiel Learns to Make Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ain_t_bovvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/gifts).



> This was written for [Giuls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/works), she's the OC of the fic. It happened after some post or conversation, anyway, it's cute and I'm posting it here, so enjoy :) Oh, and this breaks the 4th wall big time. Castiel is in OUR world.

([you can read this on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/183222742872/castiel-learns-to-make-coffee))

There was a knock on the door. Giuls put her cat, Romeo, down and answered it. She stopped short, piercing blue eyes staring at her, a man in a trench coat.  
\- Cas?  
\- Hello, Giulia. Can I come in?  
Giuls opened the door wider and looked around outside as she was letting Castiel in.  
\- Of course. Where’s Dean?  
\- At the bunker.

Giuls closed the door behind Castiel. Romeo came to Castiel and twirled around his legs, purring. Castiel bowed down and pet his head a bit.  
\- Your cat is really beautiful.  
\- Thanks. Is Dean alright?  
Cas straightened up.  
\- No. He had an injury which messed up his tattoo and a demon got in. We had the hardest time getting it out, it took weeks.  
\- OMG  
\- God didn’t help. He’s still gone.  
\- I mean… Anyway. But why are you here then?  
\- I want to cheer up Dean. Dean likes coffee and I don’t know how to make it and I saw online you have this very elaborate way to make yours and you swear it’s the best coffee ever.  
\- You… you saw my tumblr?  
\- Yes.  
Giuls swore she was blushing. Castiel was looking her in the eyes, like only he can, so intensely yet innocently and patiently waiting for an answer. Of course, he was only here for the coffee. After blurting out a few consonants, she managed to answer «What? You came all the way to Italy to learn to make coffee?»  
Castiel cocked his head. «It only took me an instant to get here.»  
Giuls facepalmed. «Yeah. Of course.» She gestured to the counter. «Come, I’ll show you.»

Castiel followed Giuls to the kitchen and watched closely as she explained how to make the sugary syrup and the coffee.  
\- There you go. Taste it, you’ll see.  
\- It’s no use,» Castiel said, as he took the mug, «I can’t taste the result, just the molecules.»  
Giuls watched him cradle the mug closely, questions on her face.  
\- Then why…» she said, pointing at the mug.  
\- I’ll be right back.  
Castiel disppeared in a whoosh of feathers.  
Both Giuls and Romeo looked at the suddenly empty air, mesmerized. They looked at each other. They looked at the empty spot again.  
  
Castiel reappeared.  
\- Dean says it’s the best coffee he’s ever had. Thanks.  
Giuls pointed at the huge coffee stain on Castiel’s shirt.  
\- Um, did he actually drink any? Seems it all went into your shirt.  
\- Yes. He just forgot to set the mug down before kissing me.  
Giuls smiled. Castiel just stood there, holding the mug, looking at her.  
\- Cas?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you want another coffee?  
\- Yes.  
\- Alright, but this time you make it.  
Castiel followed Giuls’ instructions to the letter. He disappeared again with the full mug. Giuls busied herself cleaning up, knowing he’ll be back soon enough.

Indeed, a few minutes later, a whoosh could be heard from behind her. She turned to see Castiel standing there, a fresh stain on his shirt. Giuls laughed.  
\- So?  
Castiel set the mug on the counter, pushed it away a bit, making a point of returning it for good.  
\- Dean said this one was even better than the last. I told him it couldn’t, because I did the exact same thing you did. So I don’t know why he liked it more.  
Giuls smiled. She knew why.


End file.
